


Con Brio (With Spirit)

by astudyinfic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All John's life he wanted to be a musician.  Things didn't turn out the way he planned but sometimes reality is even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con Brio (With Spirit)

All John’s life he wanted to be a musician.  He started playing the clarinet when he was 10 and continued all the way through school, even receiving an acceptance to a prestigious conservatory.  But then his dad got sick, and he ended up joining the army to help pay the medical bills.  The army put him through school but wasn’t going to pay for him to play in the concert band so he chose the medical field, giving up on his dreams of a music career.

It didn’t stop him from attending every concert he could even after he was returned home to London after being shot.  His life was dull and meaningless but he still had his income from the military and that which wasn’t spent on his meager housing he used to buy tickets to the symphony, the opera, and anything else he stumbled upon.

 It was at one of the smaller concerts that he first saw him. The concertmaster was tall, with an other worldly beauty.  He seemed to tower over the rest of the chamber group but it was his playing that set him apart.  John hadn’t expected muchfrom a concert that only cost $5 per ticket but there was nothing new playing that night and he thought it would be good to broaden his horizons.

The piece the man played was nothing John had heard before and he sat forward on the edge of his seat through the entire performance, barely breathing lest he miss a single note.  At the end of the show John jumped to his feet, the first in the audience to start clapping and the last to stop.  The concertmaster gave a swift bow and left the stage in a hurry.

With it being such a small performance, the musicians were available to talk to afterward.   John congratulated some of the other performers as he passed them on the way to where the concertmaster stood, away from the crowd.  “That was beautiful.  I’m not sure the last time I enjoyed a concert that much,” he smiled holding out his hand to the concertmaster to shake. 

The man was even more gorgeous up close and when he turned those crystalline eyes to John he felt his mouth go dry.  “Thank you.   As a clarinetist, I can see that you understand good music.  You wish you could play in a concert like this but were unable to train in music due to a military career.  Though you are a fine doctor and do well enough for yourself, you always feel as if you are missing out on something.”

John started.   “How did..?  That was…  That was brilliant.  How did you know all that?”  He grinned at this man who seemed to know everything about him.

The concertmaster looked at him curiously, “That isn’t what people usually say.”

“What do they usually say?” John finds himself asking, realizing belatedly they’ve gotten way off the topic of the concert.

“Piss off,” the concertmaster smiles, finally reaching out to shake John’s hand.  “Sherlock Holmes.  Would you like to get something to eat?  I know a great place.  I could explain it over dinner.”

“John Watson.  Pleased to meet you, Sherlock.  I would like that very much.”


End file.
